


Sweet Things Inside

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery, Collars, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Getting Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Wedding Night, Weddings, collaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: "I mean… of course I'vethoughtabout it. You think I don'twantto be Keith Shirogane? To be able to introduce him as my husband? Of course I do… I… Ireallydo. But… I dunno. We've been dating for four years now and… I guess… Well…" Keith sighed.Keith had been the one to askallof their important questions so far. He'd been the one to ask to sit with Shiro in the coffee shop the day they'd met. He'd been the one to ask Shiro to take his collar. He'd been the one to ask about them moving in together. Hell, even adopting Black had been his idea and he'd been the one to ask Shiro about bringing home their four-legged son. He'd always been the one to ask. But this…This time, he wantedShiroto be the one to ask.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57
Collections: Sheith Reverse Big Bang 2019





	Sweet Things Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we have it! My piece for the Sheith Reverse Big Bang: Wedding Edition! I had the awesome luck of getting paired to write a fic for this amazing art piece by my dear friend Alex Larder. Definitely give her all the love for her comic and coming up with this adorably shmoop idea. (P.S. Alex, you're great and I'm really lucky to know you. Thanks for being my pal.)

Two years. 

That was how long Keith and Shiro had been together. 

Two years and a few months ago, Keith had gathered up his courage to ask the  _ really cute guy _ at the coffee shop if he would mind sharing a table. The little shop had been crammed full to bursting with people looking for a brief respite from the chilled air and cold rain, and Keith had managed to blush and fumble his way through asking for the free spot at Shiro's table. 

All it had taken to spark a conversation that lasted hours was one comment from Shiro about how dry the shop's crumb cake was. It turned out, to Keith's surprise, that Shiro had been in the same culinary program that Keith was. He had been on track to graduate two years earlier but losing his arm and the physical therapy regimen had put him behind. His new schedule, as it happened, would have put him right in Keith's year. 

By their third date, Keith's gentle urging had convinced Shiro to re-enroll and finish out the program. 

A few months later, when they had both finally graduated, Keith managed to get Shiro a job working with him at his childhood friend Hunk's bakery. 

Two years later and the next big milestone in their relationship was just minutes away. 

Hopefully. 

If everything went how Keith hoped it would. 

Keith let out a small breath, feeling over the box in his pocket. Nervous didn’t even  _ begin _ to describe how he felt. Keith wasn’t entirely convinced that every cell in his body wasn’t staging an individual mutiny against him with the way his entire body felt as if it was going to vibrate to pieces at any moment. 

He forced another small breath past his lips, and knocked on Shiro’s door. 

" _ Coming! _ " the muffled reply came from the other side of the door. 

A little bit of fussing and then the door opened to reveal Shiro in nothing but a tight-fitting shirt and a pair of boxers. "Oh! Keith… I… baby, you  _ do _ know I gave you a key so you could just come in on your own?" 

Well… Keith had been expecting  _ pants  _ would be a part of this equation on Shiro's part but… He really couldn’t complain as his eyes drifted down. 

Keith offered a small laugh, leaning up to steal a kiss. "I know. But this way you get up to hug me and carry me back to your couch."

Shiro blinked before laughing, wrapping his boyfriend up in a tight hug. "You are absolutely ridiculous." 

Keith grinned. "I know. But you’re dating this ridiculous so who should we really be judging?"

Shiro hummed, scooping Keith off his feet. "Definitely me, you’re absolutely right. I have terrible taste and should be judged  _ most  _ harshly," he agreed with a solemn nod, depositing his boyfriend on the couch and kissing his head before ruffling his hair. "You want something to drink?"

Keith considered, settling in and making himself comfortable. "Mmn… Sprite, maybe? I’m so tired… But if I have caffeine now, I'll be up all night." 

"Long day?" Shiro asked, heading into the kitchen. 

Keith groaned, dropping his head back. "The  _ longest _ . Middle aged suburban white moms coming in ten minutes before closing to order some stupidly complicated cake for little Johnny’s baseball themed birthday party on  _ Saturday _ should be illegal." 

Shiro let out a low whistle, adding ice to a glass before pouring the soda, crossing the small apartment to press it into Keith’s hand and kiss his hair again before dropping onto the couch beside him.

"That bad, huh?" Shiro asked, dragging Keith’s feet into his lap absently to rub at his calf muscles. 

"That’s not even the  _ half _ of it… She said Hunk was  _ ruining _ her son’s birthday for charging the rush fee for giving us less than a week’s notice. And—" Keith let out a squeak of a moan when Shiro dug his thumbs into the tense muscles, kneading small circles as Keith melted into the couch. "... _ Fuck _ , that feels good. I love you." 

Shiro chuckled, cheeks dusted with pink. "Love you too… No matter how many children's birthday parties you ruin," he teased, continuing to work over Keith's leg slowly. 

Rolling his eyes, Keith nudged at Shiro's stomach with his free foot. "Don't be a butt."

"Sir, yes, Sir… Rest assured, all of the nice butt territory is yours," Shiro offered. 

Keith's only reply was another exaggerated roll of his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Back to your massaging. That felt good."

Shiro obliged him without objection and Keith let himself melt into the couch, the tensions of the day slipping away under his boyfriend's touch for the next  _ however _ many minutes. Keith certainly wasn't keeping an eye on the clock, or much of anything really, content to float in the land of blissful relief Shiro had brought him to. 

Eventually, Shiro's careful ministrations tapered off, the silence between them comfortable as Keith kept his legs draped in his boyfriend's lap. After a short silence, Keith let out a small sigh and sat up slightly. He couldn't put this off any longer. Keith fidgeted, setting down his glass on the coffee table and biting at his lip. "Hey, um… Shiro?"

Shiro looked over from where the television had grabbed his attention. Some rerun of some cheesy crime drama show, it seemed like. Keith couldn't keep track of which one was which, if he was honest. He'd never had much patience for watching television series. 

"Mmn?" came Shiro's one-sound reply. 

Keith was quiet for a moment. 

"...Something on your mind, Kitten?" Shiro asked, frowning. 

"So uh…" Keith let out a small, nervous breath. He had to do this. He  _ wanted _ to do this. And… hopefully Shiro wanted it as well. 

Shiro gave Keith a curious look, brows quirking down before he muted the television and turned to face towards his boyfriend properly. "That's a yes. Okay… What's on your mind, starshine?" 

Keith forced another breath out. "...Okay. You know how we've been talking about the whole uh…  _ collaring _ thing…? And… how that was something you'd want… between us? To take your collar out of just being a  _ play-only _ thing for us…?" Keith asked, piecing his words together carefully. The box in his pocket felt like the heaviest weight he could imagine. 

A pause followed as Shiro eyed him curiously, waiting to see if Keith would continue. Keith couldn't meet his curious stare for more than a moment but he didn't miss the way Shiro tilted his head to the side. He really  _ was _ a giant puppy of a man. 

Fuck, Keith loved him. 

"I do…" Shiro confirmed, posture straightening and hands flattening against his knees almost reflexively. 

Keith let out a small breath, biting back a smile at the little gesture. Shiro was  _ so good _ for him, all the time, always. "Well… We've been talking about that for… a long time. And I think we've talked about… just about everything we really  _ can _ talk about without actually taking the plunge and  _ committing _ ourselves to it already." 

Shiro didn't reply aloud, his hands moving to clasp together in his lap as he offered Keith his full attention. 

"So… Well… I… I went back and I found the ones we'd been looking at… And I remembered what you had said that you liked… And…" Keith bit his lip before tugging the box out of his pocket and carefully offering it out. "...I want you to be mine. I want you to be my puppy and only mine. I… I want you to wear my collar, if you'll have it." 

Shiro's breath hitched visibly as he looked at the box. Keith watched as the pink blush bloomed across Shiro's face. "O- _ oh… _ Keith…" 

Keith tried not to flinch. "I… if it's too much, it's okay. You can say that. We don't have t—" 

Shiro shook his head, reaching out to clasp both the box and Keith's hand in both of his own. Fuck, his hands were big. "No, no, Keith, it…" he trailed off. 

Keith bit his lip, waiting for Shiro to continue. 

Shiro offered a shy laugh. "I… well… I guess I'm just a little nervous… But… happy? Really happy. I…" He let out a breath, squeezing Keith's hands around the box. " _ Yes. _ I… yes. I don't have any answer other than yes. I want this. Please? I want to be your Puppy… All the time. Always. Forever." 

Keith let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, the air rushing out of his lungs as his heart soared. "Yeah?" 

" _ Yes, _ " Shiro confirmed. "Yes, I… I would be honoured to wear your collar, Keith… Would you put it on me?" 

Keith's heart somersaulted in his chest as he nodded, clinging to the box for a moment before fumbling to open it. "I— I hope it's what you wanted. I know you said you wanted me to pick if we ever… did this, but I tried to go based off of what we'd looked at together and I know you liked the infinity collar designs and—" Shaking his head, Keith cut himself off before he rambled more, opening the box and carefully taking the collar out of the box. 

This part, Keith had rehearsed so many times on his own, not wanting to make a fool of himself when he collared his lover. With a few expert twists, he opened the allen key lock, fitting the collar and locking it in place. "Not too tight?" he asked, nervously. 

In response, Shiro moved his head and swallowed a few times before shaking his head. "It's comfortable, actually… Lighter than I expected. In a good way." 

"O-oh… good. That's… good, yeah," Keith nodded. 

"So… how's it look?" Shiro asked with a small, nervous laugh, hand moving up to fidget with the new, sleek, black titanium collar around his neck. 

Keith let out a shaky laugh before launching himself forward to drag his lover into a firm kiss. "I love you. It suits you, Puppy.  _ My _ puppy." 

"I love you too, Kitten," Shiro laughed gently, chasing one kiss with another, and another after that. 

It wasn't long before kisses turned into wandering hands, Keith's fingers tangled in Shiro's hair and Shiro's palms sweeping up under the hem of Keith's shirt. Keith groaned, tugging at Shiro's hair needily and drawing out small groans in return before Shiro dragged Keith's shirt up and over his head, discarding it to the side and ducking his head to draw up small bite marks across Keith's chest, below the line of his shirt collar. 

It wasn't as if Shiro had any hesitation about leaving a hickey smack on Keith's neck, a public declaration that Keith was  _ his _ , but these? These were only for Keith, this moment was only for them and they both knew that. 

Keith's thoughts fizzled out like smoke in the rain as Shiro's lips ghosted over his left nipple. 

"Fuck… Want you, Puppy…" Keith urged, grabbing Shiro's hand and guiding it down to the waistband of his pants. "Wanna play with  _ my _ puppy…" 

Shiro's eyes widened slightly. "Out here?" 

In the living room? They could, they had before, but… Keith considered before shaking his head. "Bedroom. This should be more special. ...Carry me?" he asked. 

Keith didn't have to ask twice as Shiro scooped him up easily, crossing the apartment and passing through the threshold of the bedroom door before laying him out on his bed a moment later. Keith reached out, dragging his lover into a slow kiss with a finger hooked into his collar. 

The  _ whine _ that Shiro let out wasn't something Keith had been expecting.

Keith pulled back in time to see the sheepish blush on Shiro's cheeks and laughed quietly. "Fuck… I'm gonna enjoy doing this…" he grinned. "I love you…" 

"Love you too…" Shiro echoed, looking only the slightest hint lost, as though he wasn't sure if he was meant to get onto the bed yet or not. 

One thing was sure, the way he looked at Keith with such heat and such passion and such  _ devotion _ made Keith's head spin. He'd never been looked at like  _ that _ by anyone else. Only Shiro,  _ his _ Shiro. Pushing through the urge to hide away from the intensity of the feelings that bubbled up in his chest at the way Shiro looked at him, Keith pulled back, stripping out of his pants. "Touch me," Keith ordered quietly, dragging Shiro onto the bed properly. 

Shiro obliged, settling at his side and reaching out as Keith offered a breathy moan. 

Keith couldn't help his arching into the feeling of Shiro's fingertips steadily circling and rubbing against his cock through his underwear. "Oh  _ fuck, _ good boy…" he breathed. 

The friction was almost  _ too _ good. Shit. Keith fell back to his elbows, knees spreading as he shut his eyes for a moment before opening them again. He didn't want to miss this, the way Shiro looked at him with such  _ heat _ and intensity. 

Watching him closely, Shiro ground his fingertips against Keith again before shifting his grip to palm at him, slowly grinding the heel of his palm down against Keith's cock instead as his fingertips teased lower, growing dampness clinging the fabric to Keith's skin with every touch. 

Keith arched his back with a shaky moan. "Sh-  _ Shiro… _ " Keith breathed.

"You like that, kitten…? Feels good…?" Shiro asked, voice low and quiet, a soft secret between them. 

Keith groaned at the tone, nodding. "S'good… Good boy… my good boy…" 

"Yeah…? Good…" Shiro huffed with a smile, going back to grinding his fingers against him as Keith squirmed against his touch, squeezing and kneading at Shiro's arm.

He didn't even have him undressed yet and he was already making Keith fall apart.

As if reading Keith's mind, Shiro moved his hand away, walking his fingers up to the top hem of Keith's underwear. "...Can I?" 

Keith's breath hitched and Shiro stilled, looking at Keith, waiting for permission. Keith nodded a minute gesture and Shiro kept moving, fingertips slipping down under the edge of Keith's underwear. 

Lower… lower… Shiro's fingers inched down as Keith's breaths hitched between small, impatient huffs until he felt it: Shiro's fingertips teasing through trimmed pubes before dragging down against his core, tracing maddeningly gently against the arousal-slicked cleft between his legs. 

Keith swore he forgot how to breathe for a moment. The air shuddered out of Keith's lungs a moment later on a needy groan as he squeezed Shiro's arm. " _ N-nh… _ Don't tease, puppy…"

"But what if I like watching you be so needy like this?" Shiro asked gently. 

Keith groaned. "H-hey now… Be a good boy…  _ Touch _ me… Please?" 

"O-oh… Y-you're really…" Shiro started, feeling Keith out. He pressed in, dragging his fingertips up along the line of Keith's folds all the way up to his cock as Keith moaned softly at the contact. 

Bastard wasn't even pressing  _ inside _ , he was just  _ teasing _ him. Maybe  _ not _ such a good pup. 

"...You're  _ soaked _ today…" Shiro observed, tone almost reverent. 

Keith shuddered at the drag of Shiro's fingers against him, groaning. "J-just—  _ fuck _ — Just do i—  _ Ah! Sh-shiro! _ " Keith cried out and arched as Shiro's fingertips cradled to either side of Keith's cock, stroking at him solidly. 

"You like that, kitten?" Shiro purred in a low tone that had Keith's cock throbbing and his muscles clenching with need. 

"F- _ fuck yes… _ " Keith groaned, hips arching up again. He loved the way he could let himself get lost in Shiro's touches, loved knowing that Shiro would take care of him when he let him and let Keith take the lead when he wanted it. Of course he would, that was what made them so great together, the give and take, the way they could trade roles so easily with the smallest permission or request. Keith let his hips roll and rock into Shiro's touch, twitching whenever the pleasure rolled over an especially sensitive spot. 

Shiro's fingers moved away from his cock, lower down, slipping along the slick cleft of his body before teasing at his entrance. "Do you want more baby…?" Shiro asked carefully as Keith moaned.

"Y-yeah," Keith nodded, pushing his hips up again. "Kashi, please…" 

"When you put it like that, how can I turn you down?" Shiro chuckled. Carefully, he pushed one finger into Keith's body.

Keith moaned, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back. "O-oh god…  _ Fuck yes… _ " he breathed. "Fucking  _ finally _ …"

Shiro chuckled. "Impatient today, baby?" 

Keith snapped his head up to offer Shiro a playful glare, no heat behind his accusatory pout. " _ Problem? _ Are you saying I  _ wouldn't _ find out that you're hard as a rock right now if I did… this?"

Keith reached out, brushing Shiro through his pants and earning a whine and an accompanying groan for his efforts. 

"I… might just be a little worked up," Shiro admitted, flustered. "But who can blame me when you look like this?" 

Shiro worked his finger in and out diligently, curling slightly and making Keith's eyes roll back as he probed and rubbed the pad of his finger against the slick, sensitive parts of Keith's core. A few pumps of his finger and Shiro added a second digit alongside the first.

Keith keened, spreading his knees further. Fuck, Shiro's fingers were always so much  _ thicker _ than his own. Sure, strictly speaking, he didn't  _ need _ prepped like this anymore… Not unless the plan involved fucking his ass, anyway. He'd gotten used to taking Shiro with minimal prep work after years of quickies in various circumstances, but…  _ fuck _ the attention was nice. He whined and gasped with every movement, rolling his hips to urge Shiro deeper as he fucked him open slowly on his fingers. " _ Mngh… More… _ " he urged, free hand fisting in the sheets to his side. 

"More…?" Shiro repeated, a teasing expression slipping onto his face.  _ Oh boy. _ Keith knew what that teasing tone meant. "I dunno, kitten… You're whining so pretty for me but you didn't  _ ask nicely… _ " Shiro teased, pulling his hand back. 

_ No. No, _ Shiro couldn't stop now, not  _ now. _ Keith growled low in his throat, yanking Shiro forwards by the collar. " _ Did I fucking stutter? _ " he asked. "Be a  _ good boy _ , Kashi…" he warned. 

Shiro's eyes widened as his pupils grew visibly wider. He shuddered, ducking his head for a moment. "F-fuck… Y-yes, Sir…" 

Keith offered a small purr of a sound, moving to pet through Shiro's hair. " _ That's _ better…" he mused. "I think for that you need to suck me off and make me cum before I'll let you fuck me," Keith decided idly, scratching at Shiro's scalp and earning a low groan in reply. 

"Y-yes, Sir… I…" Shiro trailed off, nodding. 

"Good boy. Get to it," Keith insisted, pulling his hand away and gesturing once between his spread thighs. 

Shiro bit his lip and moved to slip Keith's underwear down his legs, revealing him to the cool air of the room.

Keith shuddered slightly, biting his lip as he was exposed and letting his knees fall apart, putting himself on display. He could feel Shiro's eyes on him, raking over him and taking in the sight of him, of his body. Shiro's expression looked as if the man was looking at him for the first time, taking Keith in like he was one of the natural wonders of the world. It never failed to send a wave of butterflies cascading through Keith's gut when he saw that look directed his way by this man. 

But… it also looked like Shiro was  _ plotting _ something. 

"Wh—  _ anh! _ " Keith didn't get a chance to voice his question, cutting off into a yelp as Shiro suddenly picked him up and flipped them, moving Keith as easily as if he were a ragdoll. Next thing he knew, he was straddling Shiro's face as Shiro smirked up at him, kissing at his thigh. 

"This okay?" Shiro asked. "You wanted me to make you feel good, right?" He nipped at Keith's inner thigh.

"A- _ ah! _ " Keith jolted at the bite before he nodded eagerly. "Yeah… Yeah, I can work with this," he confirmed. 

"Then please fuck my face, Sir… Show this pup how to make you feel good," Shiro urged. 

Keith moaned, hips jerking forward at just  _ hearing _ those words. Holy shit. Hesitating only a moment, Keith dropped down slightly as Shiro let his tongue slide against his folds, pressing between them without any preamble. 

At the escalation, Keith moaned out, tipping forward to rest his hands on the headboard to keep himself from falling face first. "H-holy sh-  _ Shiro! _ "

Shiro licked him slowly. He started at the base of his folds, pushing his tongue slowly deeper as he moved further up until his tongue dragged wetly against Keith's cock. 

Keith dropped a hand to Shiro's hair, gripping tighter to the headboard as his back arched. "F-fuck! That's… fuck, good boy… Puppies  _ are _ good with their tongues, aren't they…" he teased, rocking his hips slowly, trying to get more of the feeling. 

Shiro groaned, eyes shutting for a moment. He pulled back, pressing a kiss to Keith's cock. "Baby… you taste  _ good… _ " Shiro breathed, hands moving to grab Keith's ass as he guided his motions, urging him to pick up his movements. 

Keith forced himself to still. "Patience, puppy…" he teased lightly, resisting as Shiro tried to urge him forward. 

That earned him a whine from Shiro but the man under him nodded. Shiro's tongue and lips worked Keith over, focusing on his cock but occasionally dragging down along his core as Keith moaned and gasped on top of him, tugging at his hair as he fucked his cock slowly into Shiro's mouth. 

"F-fuck… Kashi… Just like that… Good boy…" Keith urged, feeling heat starting to coil low in his gut. "Gonna make me cum in your mouth, baby?" 

Shiro whined again. He guided Keith up higher, lifting him slightly before his tongue moved to slip into Keith's core with a groan, fucking Keith on his tongue as he tried to push as deep as he could. 

Keith choked on a moan, gripping the headboard tighter. " _ Shit… _ " he breathed. "Fuck… Just like that, yeah…" 

Shiro obliged without hesitation, fucking his tongue into him for a short while longer. He pulled back slightly, nuzzling at Keith's body. "Fuck, you taste so good, baby…" Shiro breathed before dragging his tongue back up to Keith's cock as he started to suck him off again.

"F-fuck!  _ Fuck! K— Ah! Shi— Fu— Nh! _ " Keith moaned out a garble of nonsense at the renewed sucking and tonguing, hips twitching and jerking as Shiro blew him. Keith couldn't sort his brain around much except bucking his hips into Shiro's mouth, thoughts quickly dissolving into mush as he chased his pleasure. "Nngh… G-gonna…  _ M'so close, Kashi… _ " Keith breathed, his words a desperate plea in themselves. 

In response, Shiro redoubled his efforts, licking and sucking harder than before. His movements drove Keith towards his peak and then over the edge with a broken moan that cracked into a silent scream. Keith's back arched and his body shook as he came hard. Diligently, Shiro kept working him through his orgasm, drawing it out before slowing and stopping, peppering small kisses to Keith's thighs as he came down from his peak. 

"F-fuck… H-heh… H-holy… Oh my  _ god… _ " Keith managed to get out between breathless laughs, half tumbling off of him before collapsing back down to the bed. He ran a hand through his—now definitely sweaty and even more in need of a wash—hair before dropping it back to the bed as his arm protested the exertion. 

Fuck.

Keith looked over at Shiro before grinning. "Y-you're a mess, puppy…" he noted as he took in the mess of slick and spit coating Shiro's lips and chin and jaw. 

"Mm… yeah?" Shiro asked, mirroring his grin. "Hmm… I wonder who's fault that is…" he teased, shifting closer. "Perhaps a very messy kitten?"

"Oh…?" Keith asked, feigning surprise. "You think? Hm…  _ well… _ maybe this kitten had better take responsibility and clean up his mess, then?" he asked, catching Shiro's jaw in his grip lightly before leaning in to leave small kitten licks across Shiro's face and jawline, tasting himself on his lover's skin. 

"O-oh…" Shiro breathed, shuddering as he relented to Keith's touch. 

"Good boy…" Keith purred softly. "Maybe I'll have to give you a nice reward for how good you did, hmm?" he teased lightly. 

Slowly, Keith's free hand crept down… down… until his palm found its way to the clothed tent in Shiro's pants, barely constrained by the thin fabric of his boxers. 

"O-oh…? What… what did you have in mind?" 

Keith offered a small hum, squeezing slightly as he stroked Shiro through the fabric. "Well… I think… I want to sit on your dick… Work you up nice and slow… And then… if you're good and don't cum before I say you can… Then I want you to fuck me. How's that sound, Puppy?"

Shiro groaned, hips rocking into the contact slightly before he gave a small whine. "Yes? Please? Please, that… that sounds fantastic." 

Keith grinned. "Then let's get you out of these boxers." 

###

Two hours later, exhausted and spent, Keith found himself curled up against Shiro's chest, pawing lightly at the collar secured around his lover's neck. 

"Mm… having fun there?" Shiro asked, voice thick with sleep as he wrapped his arm tighter around Keith's waist. 

"Mn… just… enjoying this?" Keith offered in return. "You know… I've wanted this for a long while."

Another yawn came from Shiro as Keith continued to play idly with the ring, feeling Shiro's breathing level out slowly. 

Sure that Shiro had drifted off, Keith couldn't help himself in pressing a small kiss to his lover's cheek. "I guess the next ring is your turn, huh?" he asked in a whisper. 

Shiro's breathing hitched for a moment and Keith felt panic spiral up into his mind. Oh god. Was he still awake? 

Next ring. What was he even talking about? Babbling like a post-orgasmic idiot, that's what. And now Shiro had heard him and he was going to take it too seriously and they'd only been together for two years and— 

But then Shiro let out a slow, sleeping breath and Keith relaxed with a slow breath, curling up against Shiro tighter and letting himself doze off against his chest, fingertips playing against the collar. 

No, this ring was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the author's life blood and are always treasured but Kudos are appreciated too!


End file.
